Loud Squad
by TYPODUDETTE
Summary: The Loud as superheroes, saving the world. Plz let me know if i should continue.


A School bus barreled down a Interstate, the driver dodging all the cars at 80 miles per hour. "Hey Lori, slow down", Luan said. She clutched a hand to her mouth. " _I refuse to vomit_ ", she said to herself. "Um, guys…were getting followed", Luna piped up. Luan turned around. A Hummer with a turret mounted on the roof was speeding towards them. Luan grabbed a sniper rifle that was strapped to her back. She knelt down and looked through the scope. She aimed at the guy in the turret, and shot. He fell of the hummer, and tumbled onto the road.

Suddenly, Lori jerked the steering wheel, sending everybody tumbling into the side of the bus. "Ow", a monotone voice said. Luan turned around to see Lucy frowning and rubbing her head. "Why is Lori driving again?", she questioned. Luan shrugged. It was a mystery to her too. The bus sped up, but the Hummer was still behind them. Suddenly, a person poked their head out of the Hummer window, in their hands, a grenade launcher. "Lori!", Luan warned. Lori jerked the steering wheel, and the bus turned. The grenade landed next to the bus.

The bus got flipped over by the force of the explosion, and it tumbled down the hill. Luan looked in her scope, and saw the Hummer. She took the shot. The bullet pierced the armor and the vehicle exploded. " _Aha_ ", Luan thought vaguely, before she hit her head on the side of the bus and got knocked out. When she came to, the bus was sinking. Her eyes went wide, and she looked around her. Lucy was floating, still knocked out, and Lori and Luna were trying to open the escape door. Luan swam over to them, determined to help. Luna signaled for them to swim away.

Lori and Luan swam back. Luna rummaged in her backpack, trying to pull out something. She pulled out a laser pistol. Laser pistols were simple machines. In the middle, there is a blue crystal, the power source. There was a small handle on the side. You pull back the handle to charge it. One charge is 10 blasts. For every blast, the handle slid back a little towards where it started. Luna charge it, and shot at the latch. The latch was vaporized. The three of them swam out of the bus, Luna and Lori pulling Lucy. Luan surfaced and looked at her surroundings through the scope.

She couldn't see anybody, so she signaled to the others that it was clear. She helped Lori pull Lucy out of the water. They were on the interstate when it happened. First, Luan noticed that there were no vehicles, then, she noticed the huge spaceship in the sky. "Somethings wrong, she said. She rummaged through Luna's backpack, trying to find something. She pulled out a revolver. She rummaged for ammo, while Luan and Lori pulled Lucy behind a clump of trees, right next to the interstate. Suddenly, a huge portal opened, and 50 Kraben's stepped out.

Kraben's looked like humans, but their skin was hard, and look like rock. Their eyes were silver. They pulled out laser assault rifles and started shooting at the girls. "Do something!", Lori yelled over the gunfire. Luna raised her Laser pistol and started shooting, darting form tree to tree. Luan started to shoot, killing Krabens left and right. But for everyone they killed for took their place. " _Their coming_ _through the portal_ ", Luan realized. Luan ducked behind the clump of trees. "This is Alpha Loud", we are cornered and need backup, Interstate 75 coming into south Atlanta".

The other Louds were in Hong Kong, keeping a watch on the mothership, that appeared nearly 3 days ago. Luan looked at the sky. No spaceship coming to save them. Suddenly, a sharp circular green disk cut through the sky, speeding towards the Krabens. It beheaded one, and came back like a boomerang, nearly missing Lori, and spiraling back to its owner. It was Clyde. He came zooming by on neon green roller blades, with another disk in his left land. He snagged the other disk, and circled around Luan, throwing and retrieving his disks. The arrival of Clyde seemed to awaken something inside the girls. Luan started to shoot again. Luna charge her laser pistol, and Lori started to drag Lucy farther from the fight. Luan looked at the spaceship and saw tiny hover vehicles shooting out of it. They got closer to the battle, and Luan noticed that there was a Kraben on each one. One zoomed towards her, and Luan grabbed onto the side, as it swerved to dodge the clump of trees

Now, she was hanging from a hover vehicle, 30 feet above the ground, going 80 miles per hour. She tried to climb on. Finally, she managed to get on the vehicle. The Kraben noticed her, and bared its teeth. Luan ducked the first punch and retaliated by elbowing him in the stomach. She swung another punch, but he jumped over her arm, and grabbed her arm and swung her towards the control console. She grabbed the edge of the console and swung herself around, knocking the Kraben off the vehicle.

She zoomed towards the girls, and stopped by the edge of the clump of trees. The rest of the children boarded, Clyde and Lori holding Lucy. Together, they zoomed towards Atlanta, oblivious of what was going to happen there.


End file.
